Talk:Dragon's Roar
Yes, this attack cannot be canceled out or blocked...I made an edit for this....Out of the countless times I used this even with all conditions in favour of my enemies, it never failed to hit! --MohsinMan99 If anybody wants to remove my 1 word contribution to this article, please discuss it here with me beforehand. Dragon's Roar is guranteed to hit even if enemy uses Photon Field....so is Snowfall(but Im not sure about Snowfall) --MohsinMan99 Against zuido, it got "protected" by me Yesterday I was farming Bai Ze and he blocked Sibal when he performed Dragon's Roar. The first swing played the block animation and it didn't continue swinging at the air. So, this skill can definitely get blocked. -fulgore 6/29/11 4:39pm At what version did this happened Xbox or PC.--Remnant13 00:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) PC -fulgore My BR was 8x (probably 85ish), he had Daedalus +1 equipped, and it was Mighty Dragon's Roar II -fulgore 7/4/11 1:27am Hey! Maybe this skill can be blocked but can't be dodge. since Photon Field give The Conqueror 100% dodge rate it will always hit, I'm not sure about that but Snowfall (PC) is unblockable and unavoidable. --Remnant13 10:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, I could swear it never missed for me no matter what its level. Maybe, just maybe, that Godly modifier had something to do with this tech being unblockable. I'm not sure for Snowfall either. I have the PC version. Need more input for this. MohsinMan99 01:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't seen it blocked or dodged before either, even with forcing it at least 300 times against an enemy. The modifier doesn't have anything to do with it, just that it affects the amount of damage dealt based on defenses. It likely has an absurdly high hit rate. Zephyr 01:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) That or either it was some sort of glitch. For now, it should be OK to regard this as "Very High Hit Rate/Unblockable" since only 1 user has ever reported this happening. Both this and SnowFall. MohsinMan99 03:48, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :And we don't have any reports from X360 players about it, so it's still inconclusive. As much as I would like to test it, I don't have enough Mace users in the PG stance, the AP cost is considerably higher, and I can't force it. I have a feeling that Temblor is also unblockable/unavoidable as I used it against the White Conqueror when Photon Field was up. Can't say for the X360 though. Zephyr 04:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I do remember my Pagus's Temblor being stopped by BaiZe (didn't even say Blocked) 2 or 3 times. Should be taking a screenshot next time that happens. For testing it, I suggest using a trainer to get Max/Infinite AP or Cheat Engine. Makes work easy. MohsinMan99 04:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :... I know how to do my tests on the PC. I actually change the unit's animation to the selected art, so even a normal attack command results in Dragon's Roar. It's the X360 version that's problematic. There are 4 outcomes when you attack: stopped, blocked, dodged or hit. Stopping an attack is different from Blocking as you can't get a Trigger Chance from it, has a different animation and doesn't display "Block". Zephyr 04:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) That's nice to hear then. Your previous comment made it sound like you were only playing the game as intended or so I thought. You need to get some input from X360 users before you make this edit, right? Also, excuse for asking this here, but do you know where I can find the awesome Eng trainer from a guy called 'Nephilim' or something? I lost mine. MohsinMan99 04:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Eh, I actually do silly things during my plays, like speedrunning while blasting everything with an Arcana. Moreover, I like to play with varying levels of restrictions, with the newest being Soldier Only Item Arts Only. Necifier, actually. I posted a link in a comment on your blog post. Check there. Zephyr 05:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) It has always hit for me and I have taken dragon's roar to peerless V 3 times.--Jay222 03:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC)